1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to loudspeakers, and more particularly to a system for controlling the angular sound coverage of a loudspeaker.
2. Related Art
Enclosures and horns, such as those used with loudspeakers, are designed to control the radiating direction of sound. Sound radiating from sources, in the absence of an enclosure, may spread in uncontrolled directions.
Sound integrators, such as radiation boundary integrators, may be used to integrate sound from mid-range to high frequency sources. The integration may be accomplished by providing a solid boundary that controls the radiation of high frequency sound waves and openings that pass the mid-range frequency sound waves through the solid boundary. The sound integrator may act as a volume displacement device that loads the mid-range frequency sound waves produced by the mid-range frequency loudspeakers.
Although there may be a need to change the angle of coverage of sound radiated from the loudspeaker, the shape of a horn and the loudspeaker enclosure fixes the sound coverage angle of a loudspeaker system. A user of a loudspeaker system may want to direct sound at an angle to reach an audience. Moreover, the user may want to direct the sound away from walls or architectural boundaries that cause wall reflections.
Therefore, a need exists for a sound integrator that changes the radiation coverage angle of a loudspeaker without changing the shape of its enclosure.